


What If Lewis Survived?

by ElectroWolf



Category: Mystery Skulls (Band), Mystery Skulls Animated, Mystery Skulls Animated (Freaking Out), Mystery Skulls Animated (Ghost)
Genre: 4 chapters, ; n ;, ??? demon is now called Pax, Arthur still loses his arm, BECAUSE IM LAZEH, F/M, I may add more characters, I'm kind of making this up as I go tbh, Lewis doesn't die, Like really slow, Pax is gonna be a big bro, Possible swearing, Slow Updates, This is a remake of another story of mine, You should check it out, and he's not peaceful, because of "Living Locket", by "Shadow Kit", even tho, theres only like, this is technically my first 'true' fanfic, to arthur, which I'll be deleting soon, which is weird because Pax means peaceful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-22 05:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectroWolf/pseuds/ElectroWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one was suppose to get hurt. All they had to do was check out the cave and that's it. They should have never checked out the cave in the first place. People have said the cave was cursed, claiming that spirits lived there to make any nearby visitors’ life go downhill. Of course, they did not listen. Lewis, Vivi, Arthur and Mystery had gone into that cave, not knowing what to expect and ignored any warnings from those who knew where they were going. So when they were in the cave, they did not expect Arthur to push Lewis off the edge. They didn't know what to think when they found out what had happen. Expect, they did not know the entire story. They don’t know that Arthur was possessed by a spirit nor did they know he lost his arm from a Kitsune, specifically their companion, Mystery. The only one who did know what happened was Mystery, but he could not risk going into his true form again, not when he was still getting away from Shiromio, that freaky tree lady so how will everything turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cave

They arrived at the cave, not knowing what to expect. They have heard that there have been a spirit living here for a long time now so they we’re going to help them pass. After all, who knows what would happen if they just leave the spirit all alone? It could possibly go mad!

“Arthur, I'm telling you, there's nothing to be afraid of!” Vivi exclaimed as she hopped out of the van. “, Besides, if anything happens Lewis and I will protect you!”

“Vivi’s right, you know. We won't let anything bad happen.” He told Arthur, who was currently clinging onto him as they stopped next to a sign with skulls on it, two paths ahead of them. One leading upwards and the other going straight ahead. He brought his torch up a bit more, allowing the others to see a bit better.

Arthur sighed, knowing that his friends were right. If this was too dangerous, they wouldn't have comes here in the first place. Though, it wasn't just that Arthur was afraid of the cave, he just had a weird feeling from it like as if something bad was going to happen. Of course, being the scared and nervous person he is, he decided not to say anything and just told them “Alright, I trust you. .” It wasn’t something he normally would say when dealing with situations like these, but they didn't question it luckily. Lewis chose the path that went upwards while Vivi chose the one that went straight ahead, meaning that he would have to go up there with Lewis. He climbed onto Lewis like as if his life depended on it. He was afraid of what might happen. Lewis suddenly stopped walking, staring a bit downwards as Arthur let go of him in confusion. “What? Is something w-wrong?” He asked, taking a few steps back just in case if Lewis found something. Though, all Lewis did was shake his head and went towards the edge of the cliff as Arthur just watched him silently.

“It's not really that far down now that I think of it. Oh hey, I can see Viv! I wonder if she can see me from there?” He wondered out loud, not expecting an answer from Arthur as he leaned a bit forward to see everything.

Arthur tensed up a little, not knowing what was going on. He couldn't feel his left arm? Why couldn't he feel his left arm? Suddenly, he heard a voice in his head, asking him “ **Why do you even bother staying with them**.” He tells the voice “Because they’re my friends.” The voice spoke again.

“ **They don't need you once they realize how useless you are. You’re just a tool for them to use so why don't you just push him? If you push him, she’ll see how useful you are. She won't ever abandon you like her**.”

He doesn't talk back, allowing the voice to keep on telling him things. He doesn't realize that his left hand is reaching out for Lewis, like as if he was about to grab him ,but the voice in his head planned something else. Suddenly, he pushed Lewis. He pushed Lewis. Why? Why did he push Lewis? He started to cry, unaware of the figure behind him. Though, the voice had spoken again, telling him that he won't be so useless anymore. The voice had forced him to turn around, planning on to walk out of the cave since he was finally free ,but the dog was there. It had suddenly turned into its true form and bit off Arthur’s left hand. He started to yell in pain. I mean, who wouldn't scream when there arm just got torn off by a dog that really isn't a dog? Suddenly, he heard Vivi shouting in panic. She was talking to someone on the phone ,but who? Oh wait, it's obviously the ambulance she's calling for. After that, he heard her run up the path Lewis and him were at ,but he could not hear what she said since he had finally passed out from blood loss.


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do notes work? I still don't know. Anyways, after like nearly a month had passed, I just decided to make this short chapter. I may post another one in August so Yee. Sorry I take forever to update this.

> “ **This wasn't suppose to happen. You weren't suppose to get hurt. That stupid ‘dog’ just had to bite off your arm.** ” The voice became quiet. It seems like they’re thinking about something.” **This is my fault, isn't it? I'm sorry, Arthur. I didn't want you to end up like me. Don't worry, i’ll try to fix my mistake somehow.** ”

Arthur suddenly jolted up ,but laid back down after feeling pain on his left shoulder. He decided to take his time to observe his surroundings. Well, there was a sleeping Lance in a chair right next to him, he's in a white room, there are some flowers to the left of him, his missing an arm, and there’s a clock– wait. He's missing an arm. He's _missing_ his _arm_? What had happened? All he can remember was a cave. They were exploring a cave to see if the ‘rumours’ are true. What were the rumours again? He can't remember. Wait, there was yelling, a lot of yelling, and a voice? There was also Mystery, Vivi’s dog. No, wait, a demon. Mystery was not a dog, he was a type of demon this whole time. And something had happened, but what? Suddenly the open and in came Vivi. She looked worried ,but at the same time angry and confused. What had happened? He tried to speak, but couldn't. His throat was too parched. Surprisingly, he's pretty calm about the whole situation. Maybe it's because he's just feeling numb at the moment. It's just that he hasn't fully process everything.

“Arthur.”

She spoke and boy did she sound angry. He tried to speak again and this time he succeeded. “Y-yes?” Jeez, he sounded pathetic and quiet ,but luckily she could still hear him.

“I need the truth, Arthur, so tell me why did you do it.” She kept her voice down to make sure she didn't wake up Lance. The last thing they needed was unnecessary drama.

He's even more confused now. What did he do? Did he do something bad? God, all he wants to do right now is just sleep. “W-what?”

Her jaw dropped a little. Did he not remember what happen? “Arthur. . . What's the last thing you remember?

“I. .” He stopped for a moment. Could he tell her Mystery is not a dog? No, she wouldn't believe him. He had to try lying to her instead as much as it pains him to do so. “I just remember going up the path with Lewis.” He felt like he was slowly suffocating. Suddenly, he began to realize how bad this situation was ,but tried his best not to react in front of her. He didn't want to appear as a vulnerable person, even though he's kind of technically vulnerable since he's missing an arm and gets scared of nearly everything. Wait, where's Lewis? Why was Vivi the only one in here? Did Lewis not care? No, he would visit him. Lewis would have never even bothered talking to him if he didn't care, right?

“I-I see. Well Arthur, sorry to bother you. I-I’ll be right back, alright?” With that being said, she exited the room which allowed Arthur to try a few attempts on remembering what happened. When ever he did feel like he almost did, it would suddenly ‘disappear’ from his mind.

What had happened in the cave?

 


End file.
